Kogane no Hitomi
by essenceofzedak
Summary: Pairing: SesshomaruInuyasha Warning: yaoi and incest. What happens if Sess and Inu starts to long back to a time where friendship and love existed... DISCONTINUED
1. Discovering something unexpected

**Golden eyes:**

Author: essenceofthedark

Warning: This fanfiction contains yaoi (shounen ai, boyxboy, gay stuff, you get the point?) and incest. If you doesn't like it go away and please don't flame me for it, the normal procedure for flames that is described under the author's note will be used on all flames. If you do not know what yaoi or incest is, I take hereby no responsibility if you decide to proceed to read my story. The rating will maybe get higher longer out in the story.

Pairing: Inuyasha/Sesshomaru

Author's note: I'm here again, with yet another yaoi fanfiction, surprise surprise… not. Anyway this time it also contains incest and I just want to point out that I'm **not** a fan of incest, but as long as it isn't for real I can accept it. However I hope you will like this fanfiction and if I get any flames then I will laugh at them and feed them to my best friend, as all of you who have read my first fanfiction know… Anyway, this fanfiction was originally made for shinjitsu no shi, a site that's absolutely worth visiting for all fans of yaoi or yuri Inuyasha fanfictions… and you know what? This is actually the first fanfiction I ever started writing (except my quiz on quizilla). Oh and I really hope that you'll enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it Oh and lots of thanks and hugs to 'the good grammar fairy' also known as my best friend which is helping me with my exceptional, extraordinaire, significant, incomparable bad grammar…

Disclaimer: I do not, and I repeat, NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters so don't sue me please. However I what I DO own is this story and you don't dare take it and publish it as your own, just with a few changes here and there. Why? Because it's mine, that's right isn't it precious? Yes it is, and we will punish everyone that does so to us precious. Oh hrrm, don't mind us, just proceed to read the story

The disclaimer and the warning count for this and all future chapters.

Chapter one: Discovering something unexpected 

Sesshomarus view

I could smell my hanyou brother Inuyasha in a distance far away from me. I knew that I should go, find him, and take what was rightfully mine, the Tessaiga, but today I felt merely content smelling his odour. I stood silent in a clearing in the woods with my eyes closed. As I stood there, memories came back to me, memories from when we both were children. I could see Inuyasha as the little pup he had been back then, running towards me with tears in his eyes, crying my name. I had asked what was wrong as I clutched him tightly to me, trying to soothe him and make him at ease. He had puffed that a bee had burned him and that it hurt so much. I almost smiled at the memory; we had been so young, neither of us had yet learned about half-breeds or the difference between humans and demons. Neither of us had known that someday we would be enemies. I let out a sigh, finding myself almost missing that time. Almost? No, I realised. I really missed that time. I took a firm grip on myself, what was I thinking? Why should I miss it? I found no answers to the question that day. A strong whiff of my half brother's scent came again, and I took great pleasure breathing it in. I knew I should stop this foolishness and get my father's sword, but it seemed that another part of me ruled my body, and so it happened that I didn't move.

Inuyashas view

I was walking through the wood with my friends, when I felt a familiar scent coming to me, and I knew my yokai brother was not very far away from us. I tensed up at first, knowing that there could be fighting any minute. When some time had passed I realised that it wasn't going to happen, though the scent was coming still closer and closer, but at a slow and steady pace. When I realised that it was us that were walking towards him and not the reverse, I almost stopped in my tracks. Kagome must have noticed because she turned around and asked if something was wrong. I mumbled something she didn't hear so she asked again. I sighed and repeated myself, human senses wasn't exactly sensitive. Long ago everything had been different, I had never had to repeat myself, even though I had spoken much lower than that. Long ago, when I still were friends with my brother. His scent were bringing back memories, memories from when we both had been young. Memories I thought I had forgotten. I could remember a spring when I was only a pup and my mother and father was still alive. Caring for me, with all the motherly and fatherly love a young pup could ever have wanted. And my brother. I'm not really sure, but I think that back then even he had cared for me, maybe even loved me, but it was so long ago and I had been so young, it was hard to remember. Oh, how I missed that time. I suddenly realised what I was thinking. What would my big brother have said if he knew that I missed the time when we had been friends? He would probably have said nothing, he was always so quiet, so still. As if he either was afraid of letting the world know his thoughts,or as if he were living in his own dream world. Maybe he just didn't care. I sighed and tried to tell myself that I would never miss being friends with him, the one who was trying to kill me, the one I was trying to kill. But I didn't sound entirely convincing even to myself.

My thoughts were interrupted by Miroku telling me that there had to be a very strong yokai nearby, that he could feel the presence. I looked at him. Humans, their senses were indeed insensitive. He had not noticed the presence before now! I told the baka that I already knew, that it was my brother, well half brother. I don't know why but the word half brother stung in my heart, and it was not fear nor anger, nor hate. Anyway, when I said so I think everyone must have thought I had gone crazy and Sango asked that if I already knew about it, why hadn't I told them. I didn't answer. I couldn't answer. It was as if something inside me wanted to keep his scent, to keep him, for myself just a little longer. But why would I do that? I found no answer there and then.

As we continued walking through the wood, Kagome's sense of the jewel-shard kept leading us closer and closer to the place I knew my brother were. As we came closer and closer, everyone grew a little tense. I did too. Especially me, I think, after all it's me he wants to kill. Saddened by the thought I continued to follow my friends.

Sesshomarus view

Surprisingly, my little brothers scent slowly came closer. As if he didn't mean to attack me at all, which was remarkable in itself, considering that I had tried so many times in the past to kill him. So many times. The words hit me like lightening from blue sky. So many times and I had never succeeded. Those words seemed to sum up my whole existence since we had become enemies. The words stung in my chest, how could only words sting so much? They did not have claws, or teeth for that matter. I didn't understand how something that I had thought were harmless could be so dangerous, so injurious. I had known for a long time that words could do this, and I had often used that to my own advantage, but I had never experienced it myself. Why had I never succeeded? That was a question I had asked myself so many times.

First after a while did I notice his… friend's… scents too. I cursed myself for my sloppiness, I had been so engaged with my brother's scent that I hadn't noticed it before now. I awaited patiently the fight I knew would come. I was in no hurry, and I must admit that I didn't exactly anticipate the battle that would eventually be fought by us. Why? Again that question, why. To be honest I don't know, after all I only want the Tetsusaiga, right? Right?

As my little brother and his fellows emerged from the woods in front of me, I was fully prepared. My brother came forth, beautiful as always. Beautiful? What was I thinking? I couldn't possibly think that he was… that, now could I? Now, that was a disturbing thought. I shook it off my mind as Inuyasha stopped, measuring me with those golden eyes that were so much like my own. I tensed, when he looked at me that way I always felt this strange feeling in my stomach. It was like I had swallowed something that was still alive and it twisted and turned still in my stomach.

"Brother" I greeted him chilly, "what brings you here?" Inuyasha motioned for his wench to stay in the background. This annoyed me in a strange way. What did I care if he wanted to protect his wench? "I could ask you the same, Sesshomaru" I nearly flinched as he spat out my name as if it was poison. It hurt me, strangely enough, more than any wounds I had ever obtained. True, I had not received many wounds throughout my life; I was much too powerful than that, but the few I have had, had been painful enough. However, I did not let the hurt show in my face.

Inuyashas view

As I emerged from the wood with my friends I saw him. He stood there, ice-cold and beautiful as ever. Beautiful? I shook the thought away, I couldn't possibly… could I? No, I couldn't, I told myself as I stopped and looked at him. He just stood there, measuring me with those golden eyes that were so like my own. I could not help but feel a bang of disappointment as I saw him stare at me so unemotional. Disappointment? Why would I be disappointed? He hadn't looked at me without contempt since we were little. As he greeted me in that cold voice I finally came to my senses and spat back, saying his name as poisonous as I could, but it hurt me to say it, strangely enough. I tried to shake of the regret I felt when I had said it. For a moment he was totally still, and I wondered why he didn't move. "What I'm here for is none of your concern, hanyou," he said then, as regally as any king would have. There and then I admired my brother, even though the word hanyou stung in my chest. How could he always stay calm like that? I wondered. Even a glacier must be warmer than him, I thought. "Then you should perhaps just leave us alone" I said mockingly. Of course he would never do that, it was like second nature for him to attack me whenever he had the chance. I secretly wished it had been different. I know I've often enough wished to see him dead, or so I have told my friends. Deep inside I think I've never meant it. Not really. "Tell me what you're doing here, hanyou" he said coolly. There he said it again. Hanyou. The word hit me again, hanyou. It hurt as hell, but I would rather die than show my feelings to that, to… my big brother. "There's a Shikon fragment, somewhere close by" I murmured. Strangely enough I did not want to provoke my brother any further and I sort of felt obliged to tell him, it might have had something to do with his demanding voice, but I don't think so. When he heard my answer he just nodded and left. "Perhaps I will, then" he said as an answer to my previous question.

I blinked as he disappeared into the forest. What was going on? I had been sure that there would be a fight, but instead of attacking us, he had just turned away and left. I was confused. Was he ill? I hoped not, he was my big brother, he had always been there, would always be there. He was the only thing I knew about that hadn't changed in these well past fifty years. If something should happen to him… I dared not finish the thought. First of all, I had used over half my life to kill him, I could do just fine without him, right? Right?

Sesshomarus view

As I walked into the forest with my back to my little brother, I felt a pang of regret. I tried to shake off the feeling. I didn't want to stay close to that, to that… to my little brother, did I? Even if, and to me it seemed quite impossible, I had wanted to stay, there would have been a fight. And right now, I didn't want to fight anyone, least of all my brother. Inwardly I cursed myself for having such thoughts, but that didn't make the thoughts or my feelings go away.

Why was I acting so strange? It wasn't like me just to turn away from anything, least of all from what I wanted. I questioned my own behaviour, and suddenly a suspicion started to form in the back of my head. The thought wasn't pleasant. I couldn't possibly be… now could I? Just the thought was ridiculous, wasn't it? I tried to chase away the thought, but it just kept on burning in the back of my head. Like an angry bee in my ear, and I didn't like it at all. I must be wrong, I kept telling myself, but it sounded frighteningly unconvincing in my own ears. So I questioned my own behaviour of lately and myself. Had I softened or become weaker lately. I wanted the answer to my own question to be no, but why did I then abandon a fight I knew would have come if I had stuck around any longer?

Inuyashas view

I sat down heavily with my back to a tree and thought about my encounter with my big brother. Sesshomaru. I had felt some kind of loss when he had just walked away so suddenly. It felt like a black hole in my stomach, threatening to suck me in and devour me. I had other feelings too, feelings I hadn't felt in a long time, I had almost forgotten how it felt. Why did I feel like this? It almost felt like when first time I had seen Kikyo. Kikyo. It had been long since I had been in love with her. Another memory came to my mind. The time I had finally been able to see Kagome as an individual and not as Kikyo, when I had realised that I loved her. I do love her, don't I? I questioned myself. Of course I do, was my own answer, but I noticed how defensive and false it seemed to be. Maybe I do not love her, I realised. I liked her very much, but it could hardly be called love anymore. Once it might have been, but no longer. My stomach turned queasily. If I associated those feeling with those I felt for my brother… No, I told myself, there is no way that it meant what I thought it did. He is my brother for kamisama sake, I muttered under my breath.

Suddenly I heard Kagome, who sat down next to me, asking me if I had said something. I looked up at her stunning beauty, but it didn't thrill me as it used to. I told her I had said nothing, but I knew I was blushing. I did not want to lie to her, but I could not, would not, tell her what I just had been thinking. She smiled at me, but her eyes told me that she didn't quite believe me but was willing to let it pass for now, and then she told me that dinner was ready. Quite apathetic and lost in my own thoughts I started to pour cup after cup with delicious ramen into me. When everyone had had their fill, the others started to chat while I returned to my own thoughts. I was so absorbed in them that I didn't hear that Sango came and sat down beside me. And therefore I almost jumped the air when she spoke to me. Angry with myself for not paying attention, I growled to her, asking what she wanted. She then asked me what exactly had happened earlier that day, when we had run into Sesshomaru. I mumbled something incoherent, avoiding her gaze, hoping I really didn't have to explain. To be honest I did not know myself. That he had turned away without a fight was most unusual, and if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I would never have believed it. Unfortunately, Sango wasn't going to give up that easily, she started to pour questions about our strange encounter over me. Suddenly I decided that I had had enough of her nagging.

I stood up suddenly, causing Sango to give a yelp of surprise. I yelled something like, 'I don't know' at her before jumping up on a branch in a tree close by. Poor Sango, she probably didn't know what had hit her. I sighed and let the pictures from our encounter with Sesshomaru go through my head again, just like in those things Kagome called movies, and I closed my eyes.

To be continued

Thank you for reading this and I hope you will all review… Constructive criticism is most welcome.


	2. Naraku's revenge

Golden eyes 

Author: essenceofthedark

Pairing: Inuyasha/Sesshomaru

Author's note: Hey here is yet another chapter, flames will be laughed at and fed to my best friend, the good grammar fairy, whom shall have thanks for using some of her valuable time to correct my ever so hopeless attempts of grammar-use. Enjoy:

Chapter two: Narakus revenge

Sesshomarus view

I felt the wind blow through my hair as I tired closed my eyes and for a moment I let myself forget about all thoughts. That one moment without thoughts felt like heaven after last night. Whatever I had tried I hadn't been able to wipe away the thoughts about my younger brother. It was frightening. I had to admit that. It was thoughts I had never even thought before. Thoughts I never had thought I would have. I sighed, my nothingness fading as I started once again to think about them. Why did I have these feelings? And towards my little brother of all creatures that inhabited this world. I sighed once again as I resumed walking towards I knew Rin and Jaken would be. I could as well try to think of my adopted daughter instead of …him... He would never understand, not after all these years of enmity. Not that I should care about that. I was an almighty yokai lord; I could not afford to let my feelings rule me and my actions. I would have to forget about this, I decided as I sought out the location where we had made camp two days ago. When I got closer I started to feel that something was wrong. There were no whiffs of smoke in the air, as it should be if Jaken had done his job. Anger entered my thoughts. Could I not leave them for two days without Jaken messing it up? I wanted to shake my head but didn't, keeping my outer calm. I would kill Jaken for sure if he had let my precious Rin starve or go unattended for several days.

While figuring out several ways of torture and methods to painfully murder Jaken if something had happened to Rin, I continued to make my way back to the camp.

Inuyashas view

I ran through the woods, away from my friends. Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru. All they asked and talked about was the encounter with him. I couldn't stand it anymore; I had tried to forget all my thoughts about him. I had tried to think about other things, but it was impossible especially when they were talking about it all the time. Besides, when had I started to get so weak? When had I started to act nicely to them, when had I become their personal watchdog? I guessed that everything had started with Kikyo. She had come into my life when I was searching for the shikon no tama. And then she had wormed her way into my heart; through the walls I had built around it. Then there had been, no not had been, was. And then there was Kagome; she had been worming her way through Kikyo's tunnel that I thought I had closed when I believed she had betrayed me. And then there was Shippo, Sango and Miroku, even Kaedebabaa, they were not as dear to me as Kikyo and Kagome had been. There it was again, Kagome _was_ dear to me, she had not been, she still was. But they had managed to grow on me and I had accepted them as friends. But in the end, when everything came down to it, they were all humans, except Shippo, and they would age fast and then die, long before me, and that would leave me alone again.

Alone. I had been alone all my life since my mother and father died. It was the one thing I was most afraid of being, and yet the thing I had been the most. I smiled bitterly, ironic, wasn't it? I was afraid of being alone and here I was, pushing the others away from me, not wanting them to get inside my barriers, even though I knew it was to late. I guess I'm afraid of getting more hurt when they die. I guess that's why I haven't wanted to get close to anyone before I met Kikyo and then later Kagome. I shook my head confused. These thoughts were all so weird. I should be happy that I had friends, shouldn't I? Even if they were just some ningen and a yokai pup. Yes, I should be grateful, and I was, but still… it was as if something was missing. Something vital, but I didn't know what it was, and why were I thinking of Sesshomaru all the while I was thinking this? I sighed heavily, why could I not get him off my mind now all of a sudden? It was all so confusing. Maybe if I took a little nap I wouldn't be so confused about my feelings when I woke up. I shrugged, "might as well try" I said to myself and jumped up into a tree after having checked if there was any yokai close by and soon I started to drift off into a world filled with dreams. And disturbingly enough, my brother was in that world as well.

Sesshomaru's view

I stood at the edge of the camp, shocked. There had once been a fire burning in the middle of it, but it had gone cold for quite a time ago. Nothing seemed to be out of place, but it was all wrong, nonetheless. Jaken and Rin weren't there and there was one vaguely familiar scent mixed with theirs, but I could not seem to recognize it. I was furious. I did not care what had happened to Jaken, but if anyone had harmed Rin, in one way or another, I would do anything that stood in my powers to extinguish that pathetic excuse of a demon from the surface of this earth. And that would happen; I would make sure of it.

Now, where was the creep that had done this? Where was my Rin? I shook the shock off me and started to sense if there was some presence close and faintly, ever so faintly, I felt a presence that lie over the whole place. It came from all directions at once and it was confusing, and as I struggled to sense where it came from I heard a very familiar voice. "Sesshomarusama, I'm so disappointed with you" the dark and madness-filled voice spoke, I turned around to face one of the strongest hanyous besides my brother I had ever encountered. I was raging inside with anger, but still I refused to let my mask slip. "Naraku" I acknowledged his presence. "Where is Rin?" my voice had taken on a dangerous edge that I'm sure Naraku did notice. "Rin?" he said questioningly just to tick me off, I'm sure. "Ah yes, your little human pet" he mocked me, how dared he? That lowlife son of a… Oh I forgot, he doesn't have a mother, that bastard. Instead of correcting him or throwing in a fit, I calmly nodded. Or at least I was calm on the outside, on the inside I was fuming with rage, how dared he?

"I'm afraid I had to kill her," he said as if he was talking about the weather and for the first time my mask slipped a little. I widened my eyes slightly and hissed with a voice filled with venom at him. "You did what?" Then I prepared myself to attack him as I said: "You just signed your own doom, Naraku" And then in a fracture of a second I attacked him. I have no idea how he managed, but he dodged my blow easily and chuckled evilly. "Sesshomarusama, do not act so rashly, I would not have done so had you not broken our… cooperation agreement". "What are you talking about?" I asked suspicious while attacking once again, but this time with Tokijin instead of my claws. One more chuckle escaped him, as he anew escaped the sharp edge of the sword. "You should not have let your brother Inuyasha get away without a fight". I gritted my teeth in fury. So this was what it was all about. "Are you stalking me? What I do or not is none of your concern" I spat at him, but before I could launch a new attack at him, he disappeared in empty air. "It is indeed, Sesshomarusama. You might want to remember that the next time you do something that angers me". And then he went quiet and the presence were gone.

And then a thought hit me. This was all my brothers fault, if he had not crossed my path yesterday, Rin would not have been killed by Naraku. But then I felt something that resembled guilt, how could he have known? Wait, what was this? When had I started to sympathize with my brother? But it was the truth, nonetheless. This was Naraku's fault and Naraku's alone. No matter what, I would get him and kill him for what he had done. Then, without looking back on the empty camp, I started to look for Naraku.

Inuyasha's view

I woke all of a sudden. What had waked me up? I wondered until I felt the scent of blood in the air. It wasn't just the smell of blood; it was the blood of my friends. Anxiously I jumped down from the tree and ran as fast as I could back to where I had left my friends. What met me there came as a shock. Blood was smeared everywhere, the whole wood seemed to have been painted red from where I stood, and the smell of my friends were everywhere, mixed with the familiar and disgusting scent of Naraku. But it wasn't the blood that made tears come to my eyes; it was the sight of all my friends' corpses that were spread out on the floor of the bloodstained forest. Miroku lied in what seemed to be a very painful angle, if he had been alive that is. Sango lie sprawled, back up against the trunk of a tree with Shippo in her arms. The young pup's eyes were wide in horror and I could still see traces where his tears had washed away some of the blood that stained his young face. But the worst thing was Kagome. She lay perfectly still, eyes closed and looking so peaceful that it was tempting to believe that she was still alive. But the scenery didn't fool me, I couldn't hear her heartbeat and in my heart I knew it was futile to try to make her come back to life. And in the middle of the horrible scene stood Naraku. "Naraku" I yelled in rage as he turned around to face me. "Inuyasha, what a pleasure to meet you here" he said amused. The bastard was amused? I would teach him a lesson or two and then he wouldn't have been so damn amused anymore. I smiled bitterly and in some sort of grotesque pleasure. He would scream in pain and beg me to kill him before this was over.

"I'm so pleased that you came here by your own free will," he continued. "I'm more than happy to show you the way to hell" I glared at him for those words. "If someone is going to send someone to hell, I'll be the one showing you the way there" I spat at him and charged with the Tetsusaiga that I had drawn almost without thinking.

To be continued

Woah, a new chapter finished I hope you all enjoyed it, even though Rin died. Please review. And still, constructive criticism is welcome.

Pst, over here! Hello! Yes, it is I, the good grammar fairy. Since my friend, essenceofthedark, also writes this fanfic, I got the job to correct it. Well I hope that I make a difference for you, and make these stories more understandable… Hopefully… If this is the only fanfic you have read that essenceofthedark has written, then I must recommend the story "Why did you save me" which has the pairing Ranma/Ryoga. Yes, I have also corrected that fanfic, since I have the job of correcting all of her fanfic's, both future and present ones… Mata ne…


	3. Cooperate?

**Kogane no Hitomi**

Author: essenceofthedark

Pairing: Inuyasha/Sesshomaru

Author's note: Yet another one, you all knows what happens to flames. (I got one here the other day... on my story "And then there were none" and it said "Ew ew ew ew ew that was gross! Inu-Yasha and Hojo kissing! Ew." hehe I started to laugh when I read it... what an argumentation that girl/boy had... hahahahahahahaha yeah right...).

TITLE'S CHANGED from Golden eyes to Kogane no Hitomi (which means practically the same), just figured the new title was more esthetique or something...

Omg, I can't believe that I killed off Miroku and Shippo in the last chapter sheds a tear for them okey, I had to, just killing Kagome wouldn't have worked, first: I need Inuchan to suffer and second: it would be far much 'disturbance' having Miroku & co around. I love making the characters suffer. However, I found it quite hard to find synonyms enough for crazed etc for this chapter, I almost ran out of alternatives . Well, enjoy:

Oh and sorry 'bout the delay... you know, school and such...

Chapter three: Cooperate?

Sesshomaru's view

I was walking through the woods in search for the crazy hanyouo, the one who had cost me my adopted daughter, when I caught several familiar scents. Naraku's scent and my brother's mixed with the stench of ningeno and some youkaio blood. Right then I couldn't concentrate on anything else than what punishment I'd give the hanyou when I found him. The venom in my claws hissed while I sped up as I found Naraku's location. When I got close I slowed down, my anger had not taken total control of me yet and I knew that the hanyou was sly so I had decided to take a look at the situation before I got in another fight. In the last one I had underestimated him and that had been my failure.

The stench of blood, not only my brother's but also human blood, got stronger and finally I came to a clearing. Nothing could have prepared me for the sight I saw there. The whole clearing was covered in blood like a morbid picture of the real world's bloodshed and how it would have looked had the blood from all the killed people been smeared throughout the world. It was not the blood that disturbed me; I had killed too many people by now to care about such minor details, nor was it the sight of the lifeless corpses that was scattered throughout the place; I couldn't care less about those worthless humans that had been so mercilessly slaughtered. No, that didn't disturb me at all, what disturbed me, though, was the image of my brother that lay sprawled on the ground as if lifeless, I could only sense a slight stirring in him now and then, and that wretched hanyou standing over him with a satisfied smirk on his face. For once he wasn't wearing that stupid fur-thing of his.

I gritted my teeth, how dared he hurt my brother? If anyone should kill him it would be me and no one else, not even that fucked up hanyou. A growl started to form in my throat as Naraku, who had undoubtedly sensed my presence, looked straight at me and smirked, blood smeared around his mouth. With no further thought I launched myself at him, furiously attacking with my claws, my whip and the Tokijin. I don't know how long we were fighting each other, everything just slid over into a red haze after a while, but at last he chuckled. "We'll call it a draw for now, Sesshomarusama. All you have to do is kill your brother and I'll give you your precious ningen girl back. I've already done the dirty work for you, but I knew that you would want to finish him yourself" he chuckled evilly1 before vanishing into thin air.

I glanced at my unconscious brother. What was I supposed to do now? I sighed quietly as I walked to him and sat down by his side. I quickly examined him. He was in a worse condition than I had thought, Naraku was right; he really had done the dirty work for me. I growled as I lifted him up bridal style. I had definitely become weak, a few weeks ago, no, days ago, and I would not even have hesitated to kill him to get my Rin back. Or would I? I pondered over the question for a while, before dropping the matter. I should not have these feelings at all, I were full-blooded youkai, where had my genes failed?

As I was carrying my insentient brother I picked up a smell that came undoubtedly from some place with hot springs. I sped up and we were there in no time. I laid him gently on the ground while I removed my own clothes. Then I removed his clothes and for a while I sat there, marvelling at the sight before me before I lifted him up and carried him carefully into the spring. When I lowered his body into the water I could hear him gasp and hiss in his unconsciousness as the hot water started to sting as it came in contact with his wounds. I mentally cursed myself for what seemed to be the nth time today. I felt pity for this brother of mine, because of all the pain he had to endure. But I cursed myself not so much for that as for letting myself have these feelings. Letting him lean on me, I looked at his well-built muscular body and thought of how easy it would be for me to kill him just now and get rid of him, to get rid of all these stupid useless weaknesses ningen calls feelings.

I lifted my remaining demon hand and lay it to my brother's throat, it would be so easy to cut his head right off, then there would be no more complications, no more weaknesses, except Rin. I lowered my hand into the hot water again; I couldn't do it! A frustrated growl emitted from my throat. How come that I had suddenly become so weak when it came down to him? But inside myself I knew that it was nothing new and that was the reason why my brother was still alive after my numerous attacks, but I would rather die than admit it to anyone, including myself.

Slowly and as carefully as I could do it, I started to clean up his wounds, finding myself wincing mentally at every whimper from my own brother, this was starting to get ridiculous. Trying my best to ignore my brother's pitiful sounds I continued washing him, letting my own hands roam freely over his body after I had finished. It was as if my hands were moving on their own accords. Suddenly I became aware that he started to regain consciousness and making sure that he was leaning on a stone I distanced myself a little from him. I wasn't stupid enough to think that it wouldn't be a shock for him to wake up to having his older brother holding him upright, touching him naked in a hot spring without trying to kill him. The shock of his brother close by would probably be shock enough for him.

Inuyasha's view

Pain. Everything in my body seemed to ache or burn. Where did all this pain come from? Naraku, now I remembered. I struggled to open my eyes, but I couldn't seem to open them. Slowly I started to notice that I was in some hot liquid nonetheless. What was happening? If I had lost to Naraku, then why was I still alive? Again I tried to open my eyes and this time I almost succeeded before they shut themselves again. But what I had seen couldn't have been right. I couldn't have been saved by Sesshomaru, now could I? It would be too unrealistic. Feeling some of my strength returning I opened my eyes fully only to find myself in a hot spring, naked and leaning on a huge rock, standing in front of my also naked brother.

For awhile I could only stare at him. My brain couldn't seem to form one coherent thought so I just stared. And stared. And stared some more before my brain seemed to work again.

In pure reflex I tried to get away from there, but my body hadn't enough strength to stand on its own and as soon as I stopped leaning on the rock I felt my knees give in. I started to trash in panic as I went under; 'this can't be happening' was my only straight thought at the time. Suddenly I felt strong hands taking hold of me and lift me up in a standing position. As soon as I surfaced I started to cough up all the warm water I had accidentally swallowed in my unwilling dip. I soon forgot about that when I realised who was holding me. I tilted my head up a bit and stared into golden eyes that were similar to my own. Those cold, emotionless eyes that had haunted my dreams before I woke up to my friends' blood-scent. But they hadn't been emotionless in my dream.

Before I could get more into what my dream had been about, I noticed that we were both naked and our bodies were pressed together. Blushing I looked away from him quickly, such thoughts about one's own brother simply would not do, especially when that brother had no emotions towards you but hate.

Thankfully the unwanted touch of our bodies ended after he had made sure I was leaning on the rock again. Breathing relieved I fought the blush from my face before looking at him again. I needed some answers and I was going to get them, now.

"W-what happened? Where's Naraku? What are _you _doin' here?" I tried to glare at him, but I'm afraid my tough act didn't faze him, it never did. After all, I added in my thoughts with a dry laugh, he was the one that was fazed by anything.

"Hn. I came for Naraku while you were unconscious, he gave me an ultimatum. I kill you and he gives me Rin back." I blinked once. Twice. Thrice. Then I looked down on myself, yup I was definitely still alive, so why wasn't I dead yet?

"Rin. That would be that ningen girl that always follows you?" a nod confirms my suspicion, but I can't see what she has to do with this. Before I can ask he starts talking again.

"Naraku killed her" was all he said before turning his back on me, retreating. As far as I could remember she was the one person that had ever made my brother show any emotions since something that seemed like forever. But if she was dead and Naraku had given Sesshomaru that ultimatum, why was I still breathing?

"Then how come I'm still alive?" I held my breath, waiting for an answer. Perhaps my brother did care after all. I mean; he saved me from Naraku and cleaned me up, insert blush here, and he hadn't done one single move to kill me, yet. He paused as if thinking through what to say.

"I don't take orders from anyone"

Sesshomaru's view

"I don't take orders from anyone" I heard myself say loudly. How could I explain to him that I, his elder brother that had done nothing but hate him and/or trying to kill him for over the last fifty years, simply could not kill him? That's right, I couldn't explain it, I barely understood it myself. Why did I have to have those damn feelings anyway? My thoughts were interrupted by my not-so-dressed brother.

"What are you going to do now?" So talkative he was all of a sudden, why couldn't he just leave me alone? All I wanted was to be left alone, without anyone seizing my feelings, if you could call it that, and twist them and turn them to their advance, even if they were unaware of what they were doing. I sighed inwardly, letting none of my confusion show. I just had to go off and save him hadn't I?

"What are you getting at?" I asked him suspiciously.

"I just thought…" at this he looked down and away from me, getting… nervous? And was that a blush I could spot? It was weak, but I could still see it. He was definitely blushing. Patiently waiting for him to finish the sentence I wondered what had caused him to blush like this, but as I looked at the situation, I couldn't find it.

"I just thought…" his voice dropped down to a low whisper, so low that even I barely heard it. "… that, if you are going t-to get revenge on Naraku… perhaps we could cooperate…" he trailed off, blushing even more

To be continued

o Wordlist: ningen – human(s), youkai – demon(s), hanyou – half demon(s),

1 oooh, Naraku's so evil I think I love him already… (Visual: Me: Narakusama, will you marry me? Narachan: pathetic ningeno kills me instantly Me: I'll take that as a yes…)

**Answers to reviews:**

Inny: I've done so... finally... gomen ne...

Jazhira: glad you like it... sorry 'bout the delay...

Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu: I'm glad you think so... and now: it's updated, yay!

v: I've done so, now...  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poor Sesshomaru, he doesn't have a clue sometimes…

Oh, yeah I almost forgot; if anyone wants a lemon in a later chapter they'll have to tell me or I won't be makin' one, have I made myself clear? Good, oh and _if _anyone wants a lemon I'll do so it's easy for those who _don't _want one to skip it… Now, be good girls (and/or boys) and go and review, I need reviews before I post a new chappie, have I made myself clear yet again? REVIEW!


	4. Cooperate!

Kogane no Hitomi 

Author: essenceofthedark

Pairing: Inuyasha/Sesshomaru

Author's note: chapter four, that's not bad if you ask me… Yah, as you can see, the title above is changed IT WILL NO LONGER BE NAMED GOLDEN EYES; BUT KOGANE NO HITOMI! Everyone got that so they aren't surprised next time I update and they gets a story called Kogane no Hitomi? Good, good! Well, Kogane no Hitomi means Eyes of Gold and I changed the title because I've seen another story named Golden eyes here on FF and I thought that Kogane no Hitomi sounded so much more esthetic somehow…

Ummm, this chapter is late, not because of anything else but a writer's block, again… I seriously hate my writer's blocks; they're so damn annoying and are making me so frustrated… and sorry! I really am, however in this tempo I can keep this one going for years… ; okay I'll try not to, but… goddammit, I swear I'll try to update more often . !

Oh and if anyone want a lemon later in the story they'll have to ask for it or tell me that they do! Is that clear? Good! REMEMBER TO REVIEW! Now on with the story:

Music I listened to while writing this fic: DéspairsRay, Naruto-music, Tori Amos and Deadman

Chapter four: Cooperate!

Inuyasha's view

"I just thought…" my voice dropped down to a low whisper. "… that, if you are going t-to get revenge on Naraku… perhaps we could cooperate…" I trailed off, blushing even more, this was terribly awkward. If anyone would have told me yesterday that I was going to propose a cooperation with Sesshomaru I would have laughed them off as insane. Now I started to wonder if I were insane myself, asking him to cooperate with me, something we hadn't done for… what? One hundred years? More? I have lost the count of them. And if that wasn't enough, I had just spent quite some time with him, most of it unconscious though, without us even fighting, I just couldn't let this opportunity to get closer to him slip from me.

I didn't dare look at him, sure that he would just turn around and leave, that or attack me. The thought made unwanted tears come to my eyes, now that we were closer than we had ever been since our enmity began, I just wouldn't let it go. I knew it wasn't much that had happened, it wasn't like he had put our enmity aside for forever, nor had he accepted me as a family-member, but for me only having him rescuing me, even though I didn't like having to be rescued in the first place, was a huge improvement. It also had given me a hope for a future where we wouldn't be enemies, now that my friends were gone I felt sort of desperate for acceptation from someone and he was, even though it didn't seem so, still my brother for Kamisama's sake!

At the thought of my friends I felt more tears well up in my eyes, but still I held my mask. I didn't know if Sesshomaru was still there, but if he was… crying in front of him would never do if I were to put up a good impression, he already thought me too weak.

I completely shut out the voice that told me it was more than desperation for acceptation that made me want to go with him. I had fought him for so long and I didn't want to do so anymore, I was tired of fighting both him and my gut-feeling. I wouldn't give in to my gut-feeling totally however, something told me that just strolling up to him and giving him a hug without warning would not be such a good idea.

Slowly I opened my eyes and lifted my head up slightly to see if he had gone, but surprisingly he still stood there, clearly contemplating what to do. Perhaps he considered which way would be most satisfying to kill me. Suddenly he gave a slight nod, still with a blank expression on his face.

"I accept"

Sesshomaru's view

"I accept" I heard myself say and strangely enough I knew that if I hadn't had full body-control I would have blushed right now. However, I refused to let the blush grace my face.

My brother beamed with something I could only describe as joy. The sight of him, wet all over standing naked in water up to his waist with long bluely silver-locks and those adorable dog-ears, beaming like that just because I had agreed to cooperate with him, made me want to blush even more. Immediately annoyed that I, the great demon lord of the western lands, was forced to have these emotions, I turned my back at him starting to walk away as I said in the same cool voice; "But only because it will be easier to get my revenge on him"

"Oi, oi, matte yoo" he called after me as I had taken only three steps, making my footsteps falter. I heard water splashing as Inuyasha waded through it to get to land again and his movements as he started searching for his clothes. Even though his lack of elegance annoyed me somewhat I found that it fascinated me, how rash and carefree he was, so unlike me who always thought everything through and had a thought behind my every move.

I heard him find his clothes, but then he stopped and I turned to look at him, wondering what he was doing. He stood holding his clothes up and looked sceptically at them, clearly hesitantly to put on the almost completely shredded clothing that were bloodstained all over.

Inuyasha's view

I stood looking sceptically at my clothing which was torn up and almost covered in blood. I couldn't exactly say it tempted me to put it on. Suddenly I felt something being laid over my shoulders and glanced up surprised. Sesshomaru had put his hadorio over my shoulders. I let go of my ruined clothing and quickly put his hadori properly on.

"Arigatoo" I said as he turned to walk again, quickly catching up and following him to wherever he went. He didn't acknowledge my gratefulness and just kept on walking. That couldn't however ruin my mood. He really did care, if only a little!

…………….

"Where are we going?" I asked, not able to restrain my curiosity anymore, we had walked for hours and I hadn't once smelled Naraku or his minions, so why we still were heading the same way was beyond my comprehension. He looked at me, and if I didn't know better I would say he was rather amused.

"Home" he said simply and walked on, leaving me standing, staring dumbfounded at his back. 'Home' had he said, would he really let me into his home? Hell, yesterday I would have been hunted down and killed mercilessly if I just put one toe inside his territory and now suddenly I was invited, well kind of, to his home. When he noticed that I didn't follow him anymore he turned around and looked at me, which made me realise that I stood gaping like a goldfish. I closed my mouth quickly before opening it again to ask why when he suddenly spoke up.

"I hope you weren't planning to fight Naraku wearing that" he smirked while looking at me and I suddenly remembered that I was only wearing his hadori, nothing else and I saw his point. His hadori hung rather loose on me as I was not only at least two sizes smaller than him, but it didn't reach longer than down to my mid-thighs; making me look, well, rather slutty. Feeling myself blush profusely as the realisation dawned on me I tried to make the hadori go as long down as possible I could make it only causing its back to go way up towards my ass. Yelping softly when I realised that the longer down I got it in the front the higher up it got in the back I gave up.

Sesshomaru's view

As he blushed and tried desperately to make the hadori cover more of his skin I felt lightening-struck. 'I have never seen him so cu…' the thought died as I thought it. Cute? _Cute?_ When had I, the great demon lord, been reduced to thinking such thoughts? I knew the answer instantly as I had asked the question. It had happened after I had become aware of these feelings for him, the ones I shouldn't have. Closing my eyes I forbid myself to think over this right now, this was not the time. I opened my eyes again and looked at him again. Scratch what I had said previously. He wasn't cute, he was… I'm not even going to go there.

Turning around I started walking, aggravated with my own thoughts. I – shouldn't – be – thinking – this! Absentmindedly I could hear him stop fussing over his clothes and hurry to catch up with me.

"Ano…" he stared before stopping and looking in another direction. I had sensed it too, another demon, quite strong actually, was heading our way. And as I had thought a moment later we could see a cloud of dust come swivelling our way. As it came closer I could hear my brother start to growl, perhaps it was someone he knew.

"Kouga" he stated grumpy when the dust cloud had appeared in front of us and stopped, revealing a tall, young, good-looking wolf-demon.

"Oi, mutt" the one who I now knew was called Kouga1 stated as he looked at my brother. When he noticed what he was wearing both his eyebrows went up and he got a humorous glint in his eyes. "I didn't know that mutts like you would dress like that" he pointed to how little the hadori hid and even though it was good hidden I could see the hungry look in his eyes. It was all I could do to stop a growl that was rising in my throat and I was only so far from yelling at him to stay away from MY little brother. How dared he look at him like that? I was practically fuming on the inside, too gone in my jealousy to notice that I had gone from attracted to my brother to being protective AND possessive of him too.

Inuyasha's view

I blushed furiously at the wolf's comment and scowled at him while trying yet again to make it hide more of me. How dared he make fun at how I was dressed? It wasn't as if he wasn't wearing more clothes than me, actually, he wore _less_. But I had to admit that his clothes looked less… slutty, than mine. However, that gave him no right, _no right_, to criticise my clothing, it wasn't as if I had much of a choice in what to wear.

"Oi! Inukkuro2, where's my woman?" Kouga looked around as if just having discovered her absence. I stiffened, I had hardly thought of my dead companions until now, I guess I had tried to forget all the pain all thoughts of them brought and just tried to accept having my brother acting civilly to me for now. I really wasn't ready for the process of sorrow wreaking my heart and clouding my thoughts right now.

Sesshomaru's view

I raised one eyebrow, _his_ woman? I must have missed something because this looked like an old argument between the two of them.

To Be Continued

o Wordlist: oi, matte yo – hey, wait up, hadori – some sort of jacket you can wear over your kimono, arigato – thank you,

1 I think Sesshomaru meets Kouga at some point in the series, doesn't he? I've seen a pic of those two, but I haven't watched that much of the series, so in my fic they haven't met yet ;

2 I think this is what Kouga calls Inuyasha? Am I right?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Answers to reviews (by the way I only answer signed reviews unless there's an important question I find in an anonymous one...):

Hmmm everyone thatseems to have an opinion about a lemon later on in the story seeems to want it... just keep saying that

Phoenix Archangel: Hehe I think you get your wish Anyway, it's now updated even though it wasn't exactly soon... ;;;;;;;;;;;

Aseret Kitsune: I'm so glad you like my story... and here's the next chappie

Bringer Vixtorrien: I'm so glad you like it 3

kari2500: Hehe, I have a tendency too to like it when everyone is out of the way... what confirms this is my story about InuyasaxHojo if you want to check it out... yeah... they are sooo cute and I agree that they're incredibly cute when they blush... which is why Inuyasha will find himself with a lot of blood going to his head in the future... and a certain place further down... ;; so yeah it'll probably be a lemon, ja

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyaa . Inuyasha in only Sesshomaru's hadori… blushblushblush drool I needn't say more… hehe… … … … GOD I so wanna draw him wearing that together with Sesschan

Please review! Reviewing makes me happy and if I'm happy I'll write more and (hopefully) faster, which in turn makes us all happy (unless you really hate my story that is O.o) !


	5. Crying and Smiling

**Kogane no Hitomi**

Author: essenceofthedark

Pairing: Sesshomaru/Inuyasha

Author's note: Wow… Inuyasha's having mood-swings O.o Anyway, this chapter was kind of forced and I think I overdid it :( ugh… a bit too much of every emotion, about every thought, about everything… :sigh: well, at least I'm getting somewhere XP even though it goes slow…

Listening to (or in this case, watching): "Bat Country" by Avenged Sevenfold, "Nymphetamine Fix" by Cradle of Filth (dammit, I want the male vocalist's dress, or whatever he's wearing! And I love their boots :D Honestly, I'm just obsessed with the song…) and "The Grand Conjuration" by Opeth. Check it out!

Chapter five: Crying and Smiling

:Inuyasha's view:

"_Oi! Inukkuro, where's my woman?"_ As far as I was concerned everything froze with those few words I should have expected. I barely noticed Kouga's confused expression on his face before I turned around, running the fastest my feet could carry me. As I ran I closed my eyes to prevent tears to fall and relied on my senses to take me away from it all.

:Sesshomaru's view:

I cursed inwardly as my otouto(o) ran away and glared at the ookami no oujisan(o). I must have been very intimidating because the wolf shrunk a little as our eyes met and I could swear I saw fear in them for a tenth of a second, before it was replaced by an unreadable expression. Of course, he was a prince and rule nr. 1 for all demons and especially high ranking ones was: Do not show fear or uncertainties.

I sent him another murderous glare before I ran in the same direction my brother went, no matter how tempting it was to stay and flog him I had to find Inuyasha. I didn't know much about feelings, but my brother seemed sensitive enough to give into his emotions, especially when it came to that wench. Growling, I picked up his scent and followed it. This was annoying me as well as delaying my, no our, revenge on Naraku. A part of me said to leave him, that he would only delay me further, that he was useless to me. I shut the voice up, I had still use for him and I knew it, it was just my pride talking, the same pride that had made sure we had remained enemies all our adult lives. But I had already confessed to myself that he was a better fighter than what I had wanted to admit to myself and I had already accepted our cooperation. I ignored the other voice that was telling me that it wasn't just because my brother was useful to me that made me go after him.

Ten minutes later I slowed down as his scent was close and unmoving. Not wanting a misunderstanding I slowed down to a walk, no need to make it seem like I'm attacking him, after all; that was what he was used to and who knew how his state of mind would be after that damned ookami(o) messed with him? I stopped in the outskirts of the clearing and watched my brother for a while. He was sitting by an old well, eyes shut tightly as if to block out everything. I felt bewildered. I had no idea how to handle someone in such a distress and I hesitated in approaching him. A good minute or so later I stepped hesitantly forward.

"Inuyasha" I spoke silently, making him aware of my presence.

:Inuyasha's view:

I opened my eyes by the sound of his familiar voice and glanced up at my impassive brother standing there, watching me with those cold eyes that were too much like my own. The only difference really was just that his eyes lacked emotions while mine were filled with sorrow. It hurt so damn much, why had Kouga had to mention it? Right. He didn't know, yet. But still, it hurt so damn much and for the time being I wanted nothing more than to seek comfort in my brother's arms.

I looked away from him, not able to look into those eyes anymore. 'He must think me really weak…' I thought as I bit my lower lip 'what if he is having second thoughts now about cooperating with me? What if he just turns and leaves?' a part of my mind was panicking, what if he did just that? Then I'd be left alone again, only, this time it would hurt more, not only was he the only one I had left, but I had also, no matter how hard it was admitting it even to myself or how improper it was, feelings for him.

"'Niichan(o)?" I whispered, afraid of what was to come. I even think my voice shivered a bit as I dreaded what was coming. Was he going to leave me? Or, even as unlikely it was, would he still cooperate with me. 'He must!' a voice in my head insisted 'he promised'. Closing my eyes I lectured it; 'as if that matters, my brother has never been one to keep his promises'. Still the voice continued to give me false hope 'but he followed you here, that gotta count for something' growling at it I thought 'doesn't mean anything, he, like you, delights in giving me false hope'. My thoughts were interrupted by his voice.

"Let's go home, otouto"

:Sesshomaru's view:

"Let's go home, otouto" I said and averted my gaze from him. I cursed my slip of the tongue. I had called him otouto, not Inuyasha or half-breed or anything like that. It was, somehow, a sign of recognition and of acceptance as a family member. As the demon lord I was I should have been able to prevent such slip-ups. Was it possible that my control was starting to break? I had been aloof and arrogant since almost forever, how could it be possible, that after all these centuries my mask was starting to crack? Just because of my otouto; my adorable, cute, beautiful…

'Kuso(o)!'

I cast a quick glance at my brother and I knew immediately that he had caught the slip. It was obvious from the way his face lit up in a half-smile that started to remind me of that bright smile he always wore when he was still a pup. From the euphoria that lit up his whole being I almost thought it had been worth the slip…

'Chikuso(o)!' it had never been my intention to get closer to my brother, to let him get to me like that… it was scandalous, outraging. However, it seemed I had no choice but getting used to it.

:Inuyasha's view:

'Otouto?' I swallowed heavily. Had Sesshomaru, the silent, cold, ice-berg, emotionless brother of mine, just… accepted me? As his brother? As family? Of course he had not said it straight out, but the implications of what he just said was as clear to me as if had spelled it to me, or given me a hug or something. I felt a little ball of joy and warmth spread through my chest at his words and I felt a smile spread on my face. Instead of restraining it as I usually did with all of my emotions, except irritation and anger, I didn't even bother to think of it. The age of miracles was obviously not over yet. Then I frowned as I started to think about it, he was starting to think of me as family, I should be thrilled, and yet… and yet… he might really view me as family, and with time, he might also come to care for me and perhaps even love me as a brother, not that I really believed that, but I'm allowed to dream, am I not? It was all surreal, almost ridiculous sounding to me, but if, as unlikely as it was, if he came to love me as a brother despite our past and my and his heritage, he would never love me the way I wanted him too, the way I needed him to. Yes, I realised, I _needed_ him to love me in that way, even though it was completely immoral and wrong I still needed him to love me that way.

Then a wave of guilt hit me, all my friends were dead, and here I was, only thinking of my elder brother. How disrespectful of the dead could I be? I bit back a sob that threatened to force its way up from my chest. Kamisama(o) I was so confused, I had no idea how to feel anymore, I felt incredibly sad because of my friends, but at the same time I was happy because I was with Sesshomaru, that he was paying at least a little attention to me.

:Sesshomaru's view:

As I was watching his happy expression in awe it started to fade away to give way to a frown and then an expression I don't ever want to see again. It was heartbreakingly painful, filled with sorrow, confusion and despair. And I that hadn't believed I had a heart until now.

I didn't know what had suddenly changed his mood, had it been me? Or had it been something else. Not knowing what to do I remained standing in front of him not looking at his face, only waiting for him to… I didn't know what I was waiting for.

"Sesshomaru" he whispered silently after a while and I looked at him again, his head was hung slightly to the ground and the quietness in his voice. I continued to watch him, wondering what might come next, letting the silence work for me.

"Can we…" he chocked slightly "have a… burial, or something. For them?" he whispered. There was no need to tell me who 'them' was as it was quite obvious. I wanted to say no, to regain control over my life. To regain the control that I had so easily lost. I wanted to state coldly that we didn't have time for it, that we needed to find Naraku fast, that I couldn't care less for some worthless humans. I wanted to turn around and leave him there. I wanted… I wanted… sighing quietly inside me, I nodded slightly.

To Be Continued

(o)Otouto – little brother, ookami no oujisan – wolf prince, ookami – wolf, 'niichan – elder brother (originally; oniichan, chan being a suffix meaning little/cute and used on family, friends (mostly female), pets and kids), kuso – damn, chikuso – damn it all to hell (or something… stronger expression than kuso, but uhm… swearing words simply does not let themselves be directly translated), kamisama – god(s),

Well, they seem to be getting used to the idea of being attracted to each other at least… uhm…sorry that it is so short, but so much time has passed since last update that I wanted to put this one up now! Hopefully the next chapter will be longer and be finished faster… after all, soon is the time for mock exams over. I really hope I'll have more time to write then. By the way; from now on I will answer signed review directly. **Reviews that's not signed won't be replied to in the same way**, I will only answer the questions in those cases.

**To All Unsigned Reviewers**: Thanks for the reviews :3 I'm glad you like my story XD

Please R&R!


End file.
